1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricious anaerobic curable compositions.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Anaerobic adhesive compositions generally are well-known. See e.g., R. D. Rich, “Anaerobic Adhesives” in Handbook of Adhesive Technology, 29, 467-79, A. Pizzi and K. L. Mittal, eds., Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York (1994), and references cited therein. Their uses are legion and new applications continue to be developed.
Conventional anaerobic adhesives ordinarily include a free-radically polymerizable acrylate ester monomer, together with a peroxy initiator and an inhibitor component. Many times, such anaerobic adhesive compositions also contain accelerator components to increase the speed with which the composition cures.
Desirable anaerobic cure-inducing compositions to induce and accelerate cure may include saccharin, toluidines, such as N,N-diethyl-p-toluidine (“DE-p-T”) and N,N-dimethyl-o-toluidine (“DM-o-T”), acetyl phenylhydrazine (“APH”), maleic acid, and quinones, such as napthaquinone and anthraquinone. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,305 (Krieble), U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,640 (Melody), U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,330 (Rich) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,349 (Rich).
Anaerobic curable compositions are oftentimes used as thread lockers. In such use, lubricity is desired, but conventional thread lockers fall short, particularly in terms of clamp load. Insufficient clamp load means that a higher torque is required for disassembly of the nut and bolt assembly. Higher torque may go beyond the manufactures' recommended specification.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,351 (Heffling) claims a process for making anti-seize lubricant compositions, and sets forth compositions of this type which include naphthenic oil, lubricating grease, graphite, silicon fluid, and metal flake/oil suspension (65% aluminum flake and 35% oil).
It would be desirable to provide anaerobic curable compositions with lubricity to prevent seizing of threaded fasteners.